YIM
by PirateChickxArrg
Summary: What a conversation on Yahoo! Messenger can lead too... HarryDraco


**Title**: YIM

**Summary**: What a conversation on Yahoo! Messenger can lead too... Harry/Draco.

**Warning(s)**: Slash, and they may be OOC. Leave me alone! This is my first Harry Potter fic. Dx

**Just In Case**:

SexyRedHead Ron

BoyWhoLived Harry

BookWorm Hermione

YourNightmare Draco

**Genre**: Romance

**Dedication**: Draco… he's my eye candy. x3

**-/-**

_YourNightmare has joined the chat._

**SexyRedHead: **Who's that?

**BoyWhoLived: **Malfoy.

**SexyRedHead: **What! Why'd you invite him in? –Hiss-

**YourNightmare: **I'm guessing that's the weasel. I only accepted the invitation because I thought it'd be amusing to read your idiotic conversations.

**BookWorm: **We love you too, Malfoy.

**SexyRedHead: **-Snorts-

**BookWorm: **Ron, calm down.

**YourNightmare: **Potter, you alive?

**BoyWhoLived: **Yeah, sorry. I was thinking.

**SexyRedHead: **Why'd _did _you invite him in, anyway? –Innocent-

**BoyWhoLived: **Ron you git! You _know _why.

**YourNightmare: **I don't. Do tell, Potter.

**BookWorm: **Ron you're going to end up dead for that. D

**BoyWhoLived: **Yes Ron, you are. I invited you, Malfoy, because I wanted to see if we could actually carry on a decent conversation.

**YourNightmare: **Really now?

**SexyRedHead: **Harry's a liar Harry's a liar!

**BoyWhoLived: **RON. –Beats to death with a stick-

(Ron and Hermione's separate conversation)

**BookWorm: **Ron, what exactly are you doing?

**SexyRedHead: **Well we both know Harry likes Malfoy, bloody idiot. Anyway, we should get it out of him! Malfoy likes him too, don't you think?

**BookWorm: **Honey, I don't _think_ Malfoy likes him, I _know_ it. It's only obvious.

**SexyRedHead: **Help me then!

**BookWorm: **Fine… -Sighs-

(Group conversation)

**SexyRedHead: **Hey, Harry what was it that you were telling me about Malfoy the other day?

**BoyWhoLived: **RON SHUT-UP.

**YourNightmare: **Oh, I'd quite like to hear what you were telling _him_ about _me_.

**BoyWhoLived: **It was nothing important…

**BookWorm: **Just tell him, Harry.

**YourNightmare: **Yeah Potter, tell me.

**BoyWhoLived: **You'll freak out…

**YourNightmare: **Pssht. Yeah right.

**BoyWhoLived: **I love you.

_YourNightmare has left the chat._

**BoyWhoLived: **_Thanks_ guys!

_BoyWhoLived has left the chat._

_YourNightmare has joined the chat._

**YourNightmare: **I love you too.

**SexyRedHead: **He's gone you git!

**YourNightmare: **SHIT!

_YourNightmare has left the chat._

**-/-**

Harry stood up from his place at the computer and sighed heavily, bringing a hand over his face. "Fuck…" He mumbled softly, wanting to cry so horribly much. He drug himself over to his bed and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. Just as he was about to give up and let the burning tears fall, the doorbell rang. He sat quietly, deciding not to answer it. It rang again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again-

"I'm coming!" Harry finally screeched, getting off the bed and making him way over to the door. He almost didn't want to open it, but whoever it was, was most impatient. As he opened it, emerald met silver. "Mal-" Harry was immediately cut off as a pair of ever so soft lips came crashing into his.

"I want to hear you say it." Draco's voice was low and husky as he pushed himself into the house, shutting the door with his foot, lips never leaving Harry's. "Say you love me." Harry could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. Well actually the very moment Draco's lips met his, but that's beside the point.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered against Draco's lips and as he did Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, making sure to map out every inch. A soft moan escaped Harry's throat, and the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. As they broke the kiss, Harry was crying.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, and Harry almost melted. It was strange to have him concerned. The boy just shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, continuing his crying. Draco held him close and let him cry.

Once the crying finally stopped, Harry lifted his head and looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Draco gave a soft smile and kissed him on the nose, shaking his head.

"Don't be."

"I love you, Draco." Harry said again, he couldn't get used to actually being able to say it to Draco.

"I love you too, Harry."

**-/-**

**Author's Notes**: Did I put that I can't write in the warnings? 'Cos I can't. I DO LIKE REVIEWS THOUGH! YAY FOR REVIEWS. D Review.


End file.
